(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel arylenedioxy-bis-diketones, to the preparation thereof, and to compositions and methods of use thereof as antiviral agents.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Toray Industries British Pat. No. 1,200,834 (Aug. 5, 1970) discloses acyclic substances useful as intermediates for preparing surface active agents, lubricants and cosmetic perfumes. Among the substances disclosed are aliphatic diketones such as (CH.sub.3 CO).sub.2 CHC(CH.sub.3).dbd.CHCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).dbd.CHCH(COCH.sub.3).sub.2.
Collins and Diana U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,837 (Jan. 20, 1976) discloses aryloxyalkyldiketones having antiviral activity, including compounds of the structure EQU RO--Ar--O--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --CH(COC.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.2
wherein Ar is phenylene or substituted phenylene, and R is hydrogen, alkyl or benzyl.